


Coincidence

by calma_llama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calma_llama/pseuds/calma_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's terrible grade in digital photography just might be saved by a chance meeting with the most beautiful stranger in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shynii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shynii).



> Written for the Jeankasa Secret Santa 2014 Event on Tumblr.

"An F? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"In all fairness, you did try to pass off a blurry picture of a school textbook as art." Marco responded, placing the last of his notebooks into his locker.

Jean had neglected to take any art classes throughout his last three years of high school despite knowing it was a requirement to graduate. As a result, there he was, stuck in a digital photography class run by a teacher who was not only going through a midlife crisis, but also seemed to have the world's largest stick up his ass.

"Excuse me? All he asked for was a picture expressing what was going on in our life. I don't know about you, but I've been cramming for finals since Monday." Jean said, slamming his locker shut.

"Dude, it's an art class. You can't take things so literally all the time."

Jean rolled his eyes. "He just doesn't like me. I bet that Jeager kid turned in a photo worse than mine and still got a better grade."

"You know what? How about you meet me at the park later." Marco offered, pulling on his coat. "You mentioned something about your next assignment being about portraits, right? That should be a good place to start."

Jean considered his friend's proposal, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Pros: His grades were already complete shit and this little trip could save him the embarrassment of explaining to his future employer why he had failed a class that was about taking pictures. Cons: He was running out of time to study for the upcoming finals. Not to mention it was as cold as hell outside. With a sigh, he decided not to kid himself anymore, knowing all too well that not even all the studying in the world could prepare him for finals...And that he was just being lazy.

"Sure." He agreed. "I'll meet you there at five."

As he gathered his things, he assured himself that he had nothing to lose. Well, except for the feeling in his fingertips. The weather this time of the year was a real bitch.

-

Jean could practically feel the blood freezing in his veins as he sat in the park. It was mostly empty with exception of some kids hurling snowballs at each other and the occasional dog walker. He could barely feel the wind lashing at his already disheveled hair and the sharp pain in his fingers had dulled as they curled tighter around the camera. He should've known that Marco would be running late, his friend always seemed to be running on his own time.

He turned up the volume on his headphones, the ringing in his ears distracting him from the cold. As he lost himself in the rhythm of the music, his mind began to wander.

He found himself wondering why he had even agreed to this meeting in the first place. His new assignment was on portraits and yet he found himself in an area devoid of people. Well, he could take pictures of the kids having a snowball fight...No, that wouldn't work. He could only imagine how awkward the conversation would be if a parent found him taking photos of their child. Asking for a portrait of one of the dog walkers was completely out of the question. He didn't want to socialize with anyone who thought it was okay to wear shorts while taking their dog for a walk in twenty degree weather. Meeting at the mall would have been more suitable, but-

There was a light tap on his shoulder. Jean jumped, his headphones sliding from his ears down to his neck. He looked up just in time to see the girl quickly draw her hand back, blinking in surprise at his reaction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said, though her tone sounded more amused than apologetic. "I was asking if it was okay for me to sit here."

As much as Jean wanted to answer her, he found himself having trouble thinking. He knew all she wanted was a yes or no in response, but he couldn't reign his thoughts in enough to form either one of those words. He realized he had lost all control of his brain to mouth filter as soon as a single word left his mouth.

"Wow."

Jean was caught between wanting to punch himself in the face for looking like the stupidest person in the world in front of this complete stranger or just accepting his incredible stupidity by continuing to stare at her. It was a weird sensation to say the least.

He was still processing what his eyes were taking in. A girl, around his age, with jet black hair that ran down to about the middle of her back stood before him, her head tilted in question. Her skin was pale, which allowed the red scarf wrapped loosely around her neck stand out in the best way possible. He watched as the corners of the girl's mouth twitch in the beginnings of a smile. At that point, he could hear the pounding of his heart against his rib cage over the music still blasting from his headphones.

"So is that a yes or...?"

It took a moment for Jean to realize he still hadn't answered her question. "Oh! Yeah, sure." He mentally berated himself for being as smooth as sandpaper.

With one last amused look, she took a seat beside him. As she began to dig through her backpack, Jean could feel himself trembling. For the first time that day, it wasn't because of the cold. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was sitting beside him and all he could do was sit there silently next to her as he waited for Marco to show up. It was probably terrible of him to wish ill on his friend, but Jean hoped Marco was stuck in the nightmarish hell known as city traffic so that he could spend a few more minutes beside this beautiful stranger.

"It's kind of cold out to be taking pictures, isn't it?"

Her voice was enough to ignite the blood in his veins, the bitter cold slowly became consumed by an indescribable warmth.

"What?" Damn him and his stupid one word answers.

She gestured to the camera trapped within his grasp. "I don't know. It just seems odd for someone to endure this weather for a picture."

He couldn't help the awkward laugh that slipped out in response. "You're right. If my photography teacher wasn't such an ass, I wouldn't be out here slowly dying of hypothermia."

Jean turned towards her, getting a good look at her face this time around. Her eyes were only comparable to the winter sky, a menacing sort of grey that warned for an approaching storm. But the way they crinkled around the edges when she laughed took away from their initial intimidation.

"Ah, so you're in a photography class." She said, examining him closely. "And here I thought you were just the park creeper that parents warn their children to stay away from."

Gorgeous and a sense of humor? It just keeps getting better.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask one of those kids for their picture. That would've really sealed the deal."

She gave a breathy laugh. "Well, I'm Mikasa by the way. And thanks for letting me sit here. It's the only bench in the park that's not dripping wet."

He didn't want to leave it at that. He didn't want to be forgotten the moment either one of them left this bench. He knew he needed to do something, anything, to get her to remember him.

It struck him. The perfect idea.

"No problem, but...I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow in question. "What kind of favor?"

Jean lifted his camera sheepishly. "Be my model?"

There was a silence between them as she analyzed his question. She looked simultaneously disgusted and intrigued by his offer, which Jean took as a good sign. The worst she could do was say no, get up and leave remembering him as the weirdo who wanted a photo of her for dubious reasons. Admittedly, that was pretty bad, but it was something.

"I know I owe you for letting me sit here, but that doesn't even nearly equate to-"

"Please? I promise you don't have to do anything crazy. All you have to do is sit there and I'll take a picture. That's it. All done."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do I even know you'll be using it for your class? What if you're just going to keep it to yourself and use it for obscure things? What if you use it as a centerpiece for a shrine you built dedicated to me?"

"Damn, you are really covering all your bases."

"Okay, I may have been kidding about that last one, but seriously...How will I know?"

"If it really bothers you that much, I'll turn it in and when that's all done...I'll delete it. I'll even meet you here again and delete it with you as my witness. Are those some terms we can agree on?" Jean proposed, hoping she'd just give him a chance.

"Fine. Swear on it."

"I, Jean Kirstein, solemnly swear to uphold this agreement no matter how amazing the photos turn out. I also promise not to use it as a centerpiece to a shrine I have dedicated to you that may or may not be located in my closet."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "You owe me for this."

"Of course. You name it and you can consider it done. Now it's your turn to swear."

With a sigh, she relented. "I, Mikasa Ackerman, solemnly swear to uphold this agreement as long as you don't use them for any other reason other than for your photography class. Also, you better not pretend I'm your girlfriend and use that photo as proof to show your friends."

"Hm, I don't know about that. Is it too late to withdraw my agreement?"

"Just take the picture already."

-

Marco came rushing down the hallway the next morning, leaving small clumps of snow in his wake. He barely stopped in time before crashing into his locker.

"Jean, I'm so sorry about yesterday! There was a power outage at my house and I couldn't leave my sister there alone, so I-"

"Dude, it's fine." He placed his hand on his friends shoulder and gave him a small shake. "You don't need to apologize. In fact, I should be thanking you. If you had shown up, I may have never gotten this."

He handed him his most recent assignment. Jean watched as Marco's eyes widened and he wasn't sure if his friend was more impressed by his grade or the picture attached to it.

"Okay, how did you manage any of this? Who is this girl? Is she a model?"

Jean shook his head. "No, that's Mikasa. I met her at the park after waiting a while for you. After a bit of bargaining, she let me take a picture of her. The only reason I got an A- is because Mr. Asshole himself thought I paid off a model to take that picture. Either way, I'm fine with all of this."

Marco blinked in amazement. "Wow, you're an incredibly lucky guy."

"You can say that again." Jean said with a crooked grin.

-

"And there. It's gone forever." He stated, deleting the photo off the camera.

Mikasa nodded, taking the camera into her own hands and looking through its history. "And you promise that was the only copy? No hidden files on your computer or on your phone?"

"C'mon, I solemnly sweared on it didn't I? Jeez, have some faith."

It was snowing that day, the entire park had been buried in a white blanket. The sky was grey and the streets were empty. The only color he could see for miles was the pinkness in Mikasa's cheeks as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

"You still owe me." Mikasa mumbled, the scarf muffling her voice.

Jean pulled her hood over her head even though he enjoyed watching the snow settle in her hair. It looked like stars twinkling in the night. "Your wish is my command."

She gazed at him in that curious way of hers, still trying to size him up. Suddenly, her eyes lit up the way lightning brightens a stormy sky.

"I know. You can by me a cup of coffee."

"You made me go through all that trouble of begging for your picture for a cup of coffee?"

"No, I'm not done. From now till February, you'll meet me at my favorite coffee shop and by me a cup of coffee. Every. Single. Day."

Jean considered this for a moment. "So, you're asking me to go on a date with you every day for this entire winter season?"

"Interpret it however you please. All you have to do is meet me there and buy the coffee."

"Then it's a date."

Jean always loved when things worked themselves out in the end. He had set out to get a decent grade in digital photography and he had done just that. As an added bonus, he met the most beautiful girl with an impeccable sense of humor. And now, he had scheduled a date with her for three whole months.

Now the only problem was coming up with a way to afford all those cups of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
